Only You
by Jessamaca
Summary: Sess makes a deal with Naraku, to kidnap Kagome, and bring her back to him. But, when Naraku changes plans, Sess is left with no option then to keep Kagome until Naraku comes back. Will love spark between the two? SessKag
1. Taken

It's my new story! I'm getting pretty bored from my other one... It seems useless to me, and I might put it on hold. I'm still thinking though :)

**Summary: **Sess makes a deal with Naraku, to kidnap Kagome, and bring her back to him. But, when Naraku changes plans, Sess is left with no option then to keep Kagome until Naraku comes back. Will time be able to allow the two to develop a bond? Will love spark between the cold lord and the warm-hearted miko? SessKag

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character associated with the series. **(This is for the whole story, I own nobody, unless I state that I do.)**

''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter One: Taken**

It was a beautiful day. Kagome walked alongside Inuyasha, enjoying the warm weather. It had been raining all week long, and Kagome was sure glad that the weather decided to take a change for once. She put her hands behind her head, and smiled, looking up at the sun.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was irritated. The sun was shining too brightly, putting light force in his eyes, almost mocking him of his last battle.

It was of a jackal, a youkai jackal, that figured it could kill Inuyasha and the gang, and take what Kagome had of the Shikon Jewel. It had, on the other hand, a shard in its possession, which only made Inuyasha want to fight it. Inuyasha wanted to waste no time on the jackal, Kagome had sensed a trace of strong energy coming far off from the West, and he wanted to waste no time in seeing what was making so strong of a power. Kagome told Inuyasha that the jewel was in its right arm, so he made no hesitation in attacking the jackals right arm.

Inuyasha had mistakenly assumed that the jackal was an easy kill, however. It had been nothing but a black and yellow haired fox looking thing, that was almost an inch taller then Inuyasha, and had yellow teeth, which protruded from its mouth, with pointed fangs hanging over its black lips. It stunk to no tomorrow, and even Inuyasha gagged from its raunchy smell. Inuyasha tried to swipe at its right arm, but the jackal attacked Inuyasha with its pointed claws, throwing Inuyasha over to his right.

"Inuyasha! Be careful!" Kagome yelled, worried that Inuyasha was hurt. She drew her bow, and went for an arrow, just in case the jackal was more than what it seemed to be. Inuyasha stood, and lunged at the jackal again.

The jackal swiped at Inuyasha, cutting a shallow wound on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't feel the cut, as he landed on the other side of the jackal again, and lunged at it again. The jackal seemed to be growing very irritated at Inuyasha, and it swiped at his face, placing two sharp cuts on Inuyasha's face. Kagome gasped, and let her arrow go, putting her purifying powers into the arrows tip, as it sliced through the ear of the jackal.

The jackal growled, and looked over at Kagome. It grunted, then started stalking toward her. Inuyasha saw what the jackal had started to do, and starting running toward the jackal, who saw Inuyasha, and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha landed right in front of Kagome, who was pointing toward the retreating jackal. Inuyasha ran after it, but gave up after he placed no trace to the jackals scent. He cursed, and return to his friends.

Inuyasha was shook from his thoughts as Kagome poked his arm. He looked over at her, where she was walking next to him. She had a small frown on her face, and her eyes full of worry.

"Inuyasha, are you thinking about that fight with that jackal again? I told you already, don't make a big deal out of it. We'll find that demon soon enough, and take its shard, okay?"

Inuyasha grunted, and looked away from Kagome. Sure, he knew that they would come across the demon later, but he was angry about that fact that it even got away.

"I know we will, but I'm still mad. You really shouldn't have cast that arrow, you know. I would have had him if it weren't for that distraction." Inuyasha sighed, and looked down to the ground.

Kagome growled, and looked to the pathway ahead of her. "I know I shouldn't have cast that arrow, okay? It was a mistake, I was worried that you were hurt. I wanted to throw a distraction toward the jackal, to make sure you recuperated enough in time before he attacked you again."

Inuyasha nodded, and threw the matter aside. He didn't want to make Kagome angry at the moment, he knew she would have just 'sat' him, and they would have gotten into a pointless argument. It was something he didn't want at the moment.

Kagome sighed, and looked up toward the sun again. It was starting to beat down really hard on them, and Kagome started to feel the burn come upon her face. She turned her backpack around, to that it hunger under her arm, and unzipped it, looking for her sun screen. She regret the last time she didn't put the sun screen on. She was burnt for weeks.

Shippo had jumped off from Miroku's shoulder, to Kagome's shoulder, and nosed inside of her backpack, wondering what she was looking for. Kagome looked up at Shippo, smiled, shuffled his hair, then continued to look for her sun screen.

Shippo watched with interest as Kagome pulled a small bottle from her backpack, and squirted something out from it, into her hand. She closed the bottle, and put it back into her backpack, and she started to rub the strange white substance in her skin. Shippo watched in curiosity.

"Kagome, what's that stuff you're putting on your skin? It smells funny."

Kagome smiled, and took what was left on her hands, and rubbed it into Shippo's face, who made funny faces as she did. Kagome giggled, and rubbed the residue off on her skirt.

"Its something called sun screen. It keeps the suns bad rays away from you, and it stops you from being burnt. Remember when I got burnt really bad that one time? I'm not going to let that happen again." Kagome smiled as Shippo nodded his head, as he remembered the past.

Inuyasha watched the two from Kagome's side, and made a 'humph' sound. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, as did Shippo, as Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, and he stopped in his tracks. Sango, Miroku and Kilala walked up beside Inuyasha, wondering what the problem was.

"I sense...I sense...Naraku. But, he's with somebody..." Inuyasha growled. "...My brother."

Kagome, Shippo, and Sango gasped, and Miroku just grunted.

"Where do you sense them?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and pointed to the West. "Over there..."

Kagome stiffened. "Should we go and try to attack them?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes. For once, he had no idea if his forces were to beckon with Naraku and Sesshoumaru at the same time. Sure, Sesshoumaru could be messed with, he wasn't really worried about him. But, if Naraku was with him, he had no idea what would happen...

Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha, and touched his back. Inuyasha flinched at her touch, unaware that she was coming up from behind him. He turned, and looked into her worried eyes.

"Inuyasha...are we going to attack them? Would we...even have a chance?" Kagome asked, with worry laced into her voice.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and sighed. He really didn't know what to tell Kagome. He didn't want to run into battle, and put his friends, much less Kagome, in danger. But, he wanted so badly to just kill his brother and Naraku.

Miroku watched as Inuyasha battled with himself, and decided to choose for him.

"I think that we should try to sneak up on the two, and attack them from behind. It would be an unruly attack, but it would be our only chance at killing the two at the same time."

Sango nodded her head, agreeing with Miroku. Kilala meowed, and Shippo shuddered. Kagome looked from her friends to Inuyasha, waiting for his response. He hesitated for a moment, but slowly nodded his head moments later. His friends nodded, and prepared to leave. Kilala turned into her full neko self, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo climbed upon her back. Kagome latched herself onto Inuyasha's back, and they all took off, toward the West.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sesshoumaru eyed the baboon, who he knew was Naraku, with an interest. Naraku had approached Sesshoumaru, on his own lands, and requested to be heard by the cold lord. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but listen to Naraku, wondering what devious schemes he had in store for him. But, what he wanted had surprised Sesshoumaru, to the least.

Naraku had wanted Inuyasha's wench, Kagome. For what, he didn't state...not like it was his business anyway. But, in return for the wench, he would give Sesshoumaru a sword, made from his own fang. Sesshoumaru at first denied it, not wanting any kind of weapon what was forged from a hanyou's fang. But, when he was shown the attacks that it could do, and how powerful it was, he couldn't help but agree to the plan.

After all, it wouldn't be such a bother to take the girl anyway. She was protected by his weak excuse for a brother, and he could easily cut down him. The wench was more powerful then Inuyasha in his opinion, anyway. She could purify youkai, which would make it harder to capture her. He couldn't risk being purified, even if it was by a weak ningen girl.

The girl couldn't purify if she was unconscious, though. It would be a piece of cake.

So now, he eyed the puppet with interest, wondering why the hanyou wouldn't take her himself. He really didn't care though, it was Naraku's matters, not his.

"So, Lord Sesshoumaru, do you agree to this? I'm sure it would only be but a second of your time, the girl would be fairly easy to take. I will take the dirty ningen off from your hands as soon as she touches them. But please, return her to me alive. It would be no use to me to have a dead miko on my hands." The puppet spoke, with sarcasm laced in his voice.

Sesshoumaru growled, and narrowed his eyes.

"I will agree to this, Naraku. But, he warned. If you attempt to trick me, or anything of the sort, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Naraku chuckled, his deep voice seeming to be amused.

"Do not worry, I have no thought on my mind to trick you. Besides, I have no reason to trick you. I want the ningen, and that is all."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and turned his back to the puppet.

"I will go and get her now. I will be but a few minutes, I can already sense them starting this way."

The puppet chuckled, and seemed to agree. "I will wait here for you, Lord Sesshoumaru." the puppet spoke, putting such emphasis in the 'Lord'.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and took off toward the group. Naraku's puppet chuckled for a bit, then the chuckles turned into pure evil laughter.

"Sesshoumaru, you are one gullible puppy. I will have such fun in watching you, my great lord." The puppet laughed, then vanished into the winds.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha was running at his top speed, when he suddenly stopped, causing Kagome to fly off from his back, and to fly in the air, only to land on her butt. She groaned from the impact, then immediately looked behind her, at Inuyasha. His eyes were narrowed, and his hand was on his sword.

Up above, Kilala started hovering over the two, until she finally came down, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran up to the two.

"Inuyasha...what's wrong?" Kagome asked, wondering why he had stopped so abruptly.

Inuyasha seemed to be in a trance, as he answered her in a monotone voice. "Naraku suddenly...disappeared...and Sesshoumaru is heading this way."

They all gasped, and got their weapons ready. Shippo hopped up on Kagome's shoulder, afraid of the coming of Sesshoumaru. He had always scared him, and he only felt safe when he was with Kagome.

The group waited in the forest, for Sesshoumaru to come to them. They had not waited long, as Sesshoumaru came out from the clearing, looking calm, and emotionless as usual. Inuyasha growled at his brother, and sheathed Tetsusaiga, pointing it at his half-brother.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you want? Come to take Tetsusaiga again, have you? Well, you're not getting it!"

Inuyasha snarled at Sesshoumaru, and lunged toward him. Sesshoumaru easily side-stepped him, causing Inuyasha to almost land on his face, but he quickly regained posture as he faced Sesshoumaru again.

"Bastard! Stop moving, and fight me!" Inuyasha growled out.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with his cold eyes, uninterested.

"Inuyasha, why must you always assume that I want Tetsusaiga. It has been scarred with your unworthy hands, I'm sure no right youkai would try to take your precious sword now."

Inuyasha snarled at his brother's comment. Angry, he jumped toward Sesshoumaru once again, only to have Sesshoumaru's poison whip smack him across his face. Inuyasha fell back, as he was hit, unknowingly. He jumped back up onto his feet again, as Kagome ran up next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I need to help!" She yelled toward him, drawing an arrow. Sesshoumaru smirked at her brave antics, but as her arrow charged it was toward him, he only grabbed the piece of wood, and broke it in half. Kagome gasped, and started to draw another arrow.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of his way, and yelled back at her.

"Kagome! Get out of here, your going to get hurt! I can take care of him!"

Kagome, not believing a word coming from Inuyasha, shot another arrow at Sesshoumaru, only to have him disappear from his place. Kagome's arrow hit the tree that once stood behind Sesshoumaru, as Kagome looked around for him. Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru come up from behind Kagome, and grab her shoulders from behind. He instantly became enraged.

"SESSHOUMARU! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha's angry words were followed by an attack to his half-brother, but only to have Kagome placed in front of the attack, blocking Sesshoumaru.

She screamed, as she felt the blade slice up her stomach. Inuyasha yelped, and bared his fangs toward his brother, completely angry and shocked by his performance. Kagome whimpered as she felt the stinging of the cut on her stomach, and the tight grip on her shoulders. Inuyasha became worried, and started yelling at his brother.

"SESSHOUMARU, LET HER GO! YOU SON OF A BITCH, GIVE HER BACK!"

The only thing that Inuyasha's sharp words caused was for Sesshoumaru to tighten his grip on Kagome's shoulders, causing a small yelp come from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you have once again fooled yourself. You couldn't even protect your own wench from harm." Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru, watching Kagome look up at him.

"Inuyasha, don't listen to him! Attack him, Inuyasha!" Kagome was shushed by a small pressure to her neck, causing her to fall unconscious. Sesshoumaru threw her over his shoulder, and turned his back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha became enraged, and started running toward Sesshoumaru. When he found that the swipe of his sword touched nothing but air, he looked around for his brother. He looked up, and found him floating on his cloud, smirking down at the group. Inuyasha started to panic.

"KAGOME, KAGOME NO! NOOO, KAGOME!"

Sesshoumaru started flying away on his cloud, Inuyasha following in pursuit after them. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched on in despair, to watch their good friend be taken away, and couldn‟t do anything about it. They knew that they were too weak to be trifling with Sesshoumaru's power, and knew it was best to watch Inuyasha do what he could. Tears started to well up in Shippo's eyes, as he watched Kagome be taken away. Sango picked up Shippo, and started hugging him, whispering words of encouragement in his ears, calming him.

Miroku stepped up to the two, and sadly smiled.

"I'm sure Kagome will be alright, she always manages to make it on her own, don't you guys agree?" Sango and Shippo looked up, and sadly smiled, shaking their heads.

Moments later, Inuyasha came sulking out from the forest, his head hunched over, and his hands dragging sadly by his sides, in defeat. He fell to his knees when he got to be a few feet away from the group. Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran up to the hurt hanyou, and kneeled down beside him.

"I...I couldn't protect her..." Inuyasha whispered, before his friends gave him small hugs.

"Its okay Inuyasha, we will get her back. Sesshoumaru took her, so I'm sure he would be at his castle, right? We will go there and check, and take Kagome back." Miroku told Inuyasha, trying to encourage him. Inuyasha's ears perked up, and he sadly smiled.

"Yeah...Lets go there, now." All three of his friends nodded, and prepared to go to Sesshoumaru's castle.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sesshoumaru walked into the small spot that he and Naraku had spoken earlier. He sensed that Naraku wasn't there, or nowhere near. He decided to wait, to see if he would actually come back, to stay true to his word.

He put Kagome on the ground, and inspected the wound on her belly. He knew that Naraku wouldn't take her in that condition, so he had no other choice then to heal the wound. He pulled a bottle out from one of his inner pockets, and poured some of the potion on Kagome's cut. It instantly healed, her once torn skin once again becoming a whole.

He stood, and looked around.

'_I wonder if Naraku would actually come back...I wouldn't had to have wasted my time on taking this wench...'_

As he wondered, a small black bubble appeared in front of him, and it grew larger and larger, until the puppet of Naraku appeared. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the puppet.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru. You have kept true to your word. But, I seem to be having a slight problem." Sesshoumaru's silver eyebrow cocked at this, as he listened on.

"You see, my castle is not one where the miko can be. It is full of miasma, and Kagome's body would not be able to withstand the amount of poison in it. so therefore, I cannot take her just yet."

Sesshoumaru growled, but still listened to the talking hanyou.

"So, if you still stay true to our deal, you will keep the miko in your presence, until I am able to lower the miasma in my castle. That is, only if you still wish to have the sword."

Sesshoumaru growled, showing his fangs.

"We have not agreed to this, Naraku. I am not going to keep her under my care. I will leave her here, and she can die."

The puppet chuckled, and shook its head. "So, you are telling me that you are backing out from my deal. You do not wish to have this sword anymore. One swipe of this sword could kill Inuyasha, you know. You could kill him, and take what's rightfully yours, the Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru growled, and narrowed his eyes.

"You want me to keep this miko until you are able to lower the miasma." The puppet nodded. "How long will that take."

The puppet chuckled, and answered. "About a week. Are you going to keep her, until I come to take her?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Keep the ningen under his care? Would that mean he could just stick her in his dungeon, and keep her there until Naraku came to take her? He wouldn't be able to allow Rin to see her, though...

Naraku, almost reading his thoughts, spoke again.

"I do wish to retrieve her in a healthy condition. Do not put her in a dungeon, and forget about her. If you really would stick to the deal, you would actually care for her. You would not have to see her in your castle, just put her in a guest room, and have servants bring her food. What do you say to this?"

Sesshoumaru growled, and put his hand on his forehead. All of this just for one sword? But, that sword could kill his enemies, he would be able to take over lands, and he would become powerful...

He slowly nodded his head. Naraku chuckled, and nodded also.

"Good. So, you keep the girl in good care until I return, in a week. Understand?" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and narrowed them at the puppet. The puppet chuckled once more, and then vanished.

Sesshoumaru stood, looking down at the girl. Was this really worth it? Keeping this...human...in his castle for a week?

He sighed, and picked up the girl in annoyance. He threw her back over his shoulder, which caused the girl to stir in her sleep. He stopped moving for a second, and looked behind himself, looking at the girl. She still looked to be sleeping, so he continued to shift her until he was comfortable.

He formed his cloud under his feet, and flew up in the air, flying the rest of the way toward his castle, in annoyance of how Kagome's beating heart calmed him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, there you have it! First chapter done. Lol.

Read and Review, and tell me what ya think! Should I continue it:)


	2. Frantic

Hey! Quick update! I just wanted to get this chapter done :P Lol, I'm so impatient...

Thanks much for the reviews :) Keep em coming in!

'''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter Two: Frantic**

Sesshoumaru, along with the unconscious miko, made his way back to his castle within minutes of his departure. He was very relieved, to say at the least, because the steady beat of Kagome's heart had started to unnerve Sesshoumaru. It was at the least bit pleasing.

As Sesshoumaru landed upon the area of the gate, Kagome started to stir in her sleep. Sesshoumaru, who did not want the miko to actually wake up and become frantic, had started to move quickly, setting the servants tasks and jobs to do while Kagome was around.

"You, make sure the girl gets food and drink everyday."

Sesshoumaru started giving orders as soon as he set foot in the castle, handing Kagome over to the servants.

"Don't let her out of the room when she wakes up. She is not to wander the castle. Make sure Rin doesn't see her, and do not speak of her around Rin." The servants nodded to Sesshoumaru's commands, and skidded away, to complete their tasks.

When Sesshoumaru was eventually solitary, he rubbed his temples. The wench was bothersome to his thoughts, he wished he could just kill her, and throw her body out to the rodents. But, he always stayed true to his word, it would crash his demeanor if he were to back out on anything. Now was not the time to be seen as sapless.

When Sesshoumaru had started to become bored of his thoughts, he calmly departed the primary hall, and went for his study. His little spoof with Naraku had taken his time away from his work, and he didn't want to put it away for later.

On his way to his study, he encountered his little ningen ward on the way, Rin. As soon as she saw him, she ran up to him, calling his name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru, you are back! Jaken was rude to me! He wouldn't play with me when you were away!"

Rin's squeaky voice hurt Sesshoumaru's ears, but he splayed no emotion on his face. He just stopped in his tracks, and greeted Rin with a small nod. He really didn't want to be fretted with, he just wanted to be in peace for the rest of the day.

Rin saw Sesshoumaru's face void of any emotion, and instantly knew that he did not want to be bothered. She bowed to him, but as soon as she turned to go, Jaken came from around the corner.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru! I am so glad you are back! I have heard word that you have brought another ningen girl into the castle! Why do you keep on bringing back these pathetic humans, lord?"

Sesshoumaru, very irritable and irked, clenched his eyebrows together, and swiftly turned around, facing Jaken. Jaken gasped, and his eyes grew wide as he saw the rare event of an emotion being displayed on his lords face. He just wasn't happy that the emotion was being shown of being pissed.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly up to the short, ugly toad, and kicked him, very hard, making the small toad fly back into the wall behind him. Jaken squeaked as his body became embedded one inch within the wall. All was still for a few moments, and nobody seemed to breathe. Even Rin was speechless.

Jaken eventually fell out of the new stencil in the wall, and as he did, he was instantly on his knees, bowing and pleading with his lord.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! Please forgive this Jaken for his of being unintelligent! I just wished to share with you some information!"

Sesshoumaru once again clenched his eyebrows together, and walked away. He didn't have time to be messing around with the dullard toad. Had he been so stupid enough, to shout out that there was another girl in the castle, and she was human, right in front of Rin! He had hoped that his splay had distracted Rin from the small bit of information that Jaken threw out. He didn't need the miko to be interfering with anyone from his castle, with the exception of the servants.

Rin watched as Seshoumaru left, not with a single word. She had heard Jaken's big mouth say that there was another girl in the castle...and she was human? Her Lord Sesshoumaru had taken upon another human in his castle? Oh, how joyful she was! But, she knew that her lord was at the elevation of anger, and she knew not to trifle with him when he was angry.

She would just have to ask him at a later time.

But in the meantime, she would just have to amuse herself by annoying Jaken. Oh, how she loved annoying Jaken! She skipped over to the limp body on the floor, that had passed out seconds earlier, so she could shake him awake, and force him to play with her.

''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome awoke, to find herself in a warm and comfy bed. She instantly knew that she was at home, in her safe and comfortable bed, but it was then that she realized: she didn't own silk sheets. She flipped her eyes opened, and cried out when she realized that she was indeed not at home, but in some strange room.

Kagome had been too scared to move for a few minutes, so she just sat on the big bed, inspecting every detail of the room, and freezing when she heard noises from outside the door, but relaxed when they just went away.

After a few moments, Kagome had finally gained up enough strength to stand up, and walk around the room. She had come to the conclusion that she was indeed not taken prisoner of any sort, they would definitely not put her in a nice room like this. Why, it even had its own bathroom attached to it!

After a few minutes of walking around the room, Kagome heard shuffling noises come from outside her door. Her breath caught in her throat, she did not breathe the entire time the door was opening. Kagome's breath came back to her again as she realized that it was not somebody there to kill her, but to only bring her food, apparently.

The servant, from what it looked like, was a female lion youkai. She looked to be frail, but Kagome knew better then to judge by her cover. Kagome had decided to try and get a few of her questions answered from the lion youkai. She knew better then to be loud and demanding though, and didn't want to be ripped to shreds at the moment.

"Um, excuse me...?"

Kagome's minor voice rang through the youkai's ears, causing her to look up, and look at Kagome with a questioning glance.

"Could you tell me where I am?"

The youkai blinked, and looked inquisitively at Kagome. Had she not even known that she had been taken, and put here? Must have been against her will then...

"You are in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. That is all I am allowed to tell you, at the moment."

Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru's castle? Why in the hell was she here? Questions ramped through Kagome's mind, and in the midst of her thoughts, the lion youkai left, closing the door securely behind her.

Kagome had seen her small exit, and went up to the door, trying to open it, but with no avail. Kagome sighed audibly, and in irritation. She banged her hands against the door, demanding for someone to open the door, and let her out. After a few kicks and punches to the door, along with her purification powers, the door still held intact. She sighed again, and slumped against the door.

Why in the hell did this have to happen to her?

All she had remembered last time was...Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting. Inuyasha sliced open her stomach, and something else happened, and then everything went black. What happened after that?

Kagome, now realizing that Inuyasha really _had _sliced open her stomach, looked under her shirt, and poked and prodded at her stomach. There had been no cut, wound or scar there. Was that whole fight a dream? Was this a dream? She held her head in her hands, and pulled her knees up to her chest. There was nothing she could do now...just sit and wait. Oh, how she hated waiting.

'_Sesshoumaru, give her back!'_

Kagome's head shot up. Did she just hear Inuyasha? No, it couldn't have been...

'_I swear to you Sesshoumaru, give her back right now!'_

Kagome stood up. Yup, she had definitely heard Inuyasha. But, from where? She walked over to the only place where she could actually see out from her room, the window. What she saw made her gasp.

"Inuyasha?"

''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha stared frigidly at Sesshoumaru. How DARE he take his Kagome! And at that, keep her for no reason! He had no reason in kidnaping her!

"Sesshoumaru, give back Kagome! I'm not trading the Tetsusaiga for her, I will battle you for her instead!"

Inuyasha stood in battle position, offensive to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just stared at Inuyasha, bored plastered all over his face.

"Inuyasha, I have no time in dealing with you right now. I do not want your pathetic sword, your sweet wench is being traded for something all more precious then your disgraced sword."

Inuyasha snarled, and bared his fangs at his half-brother. How dare he talk about anything he owned like that! Sesshoumaru just smirked, and turned his back to Inuyasha.

"I wish to speak to you no more. Guards, please remove him from my territory."

With that, Sesshoumaru left a very pissed off hanyou, trying to fight off the youkai guards, but gravely losing. Inuyasha and the gang eventually retreated from the numerous guards that seemed to pour out from the castle walls, and he bared his white fangs, for all the world to see.

Miroku saw Inuyasha's anger act, and tried to reassure him that he wasn't losing yet.

"Inuyasha, do not worry. We will plan another attack against Sesshoumaru, and take Kagome back. Apparently she is not dead or hurt, according to Sesshoumaru. We should try and form a new plan, and then go from there."

Inuyasha was too frantic to be coming up with a plan at that moment. He wanted Kagome back, and he wanted her back now. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, and hollered.

"I'm not in the mood to make a plan! I want Kagome back, now! We don't have time to be sitting around like this, who knows what Sesshoumaru could be doing to her! I'm going back, and demanding to see her again!"

Miroku yelled at the retreating form of Inuyasha.

"No, Inuyasha! You don't stand a chance! Please, just wait...here..." Miroku's voice faded away as he watched Inuyasha run back to Sesshoumaru's castle. He shook his head sadly, and turned to Sango, so they could make up a plan, until Inuyasha came back.

'''''''''''''''''''

Sesshoumaru walked calmly into his study, with thankfully no servants, or ranting children pulling on his back. He sat down at his desk, and looked over the papers that graced his desk. They all basically meant the same thing, just restated more formally, so it would just give him more work to do, bu signing legal things. He sighed in annoyance.

The stupid ningen girl was starting to become a nuisance to his life, more then anything. He had to make sure she was kept in her quarters, and made sure Rin didn't see her. He also had Inuyasha and his weak friends with him, and he had to take care of them. How in the hell did one stupid girl create such a big of a disaster?

It wasn't really a disaster actually, just quite nettlesome. She was more annoying then his paperwork.

Yet, against all odds, she wasn't naggy. He hadn't heard one word from one of his servants or guards yet, that she had made a commotion, and tried to break free from her chambers. Or maybe she just hadn't awakened yet. He placed the odds against the first decision.

But, too early, and to speak of the devil, a servant hesitantly walked into his study, quietly knocking first. Sesshoumaru glared at her, wondering why in the hell she was going to bother him at such a time. Sesshoumaru's frigid glance made the servant shiver from fear.

"I...um...Lord Sesshoumaru...your new guest..Kagome...has been quite the fuss lately..."

Sesshoumaru nodded, in the midst of her sentence, and rose. The servant quicky bowed, and skidded her way out of the presence of the lord. Sesshoumaru sighed, and walked his way up to Kagome's room, to make matters better. Or so he thought.

As soon as Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's room, a loud, ear piercing voice was heard from Kagome.

"SESSHOUMARU! WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE! LET ME GO!"

Kagome's voice had enervated Sesshoumaru, causing him to grow lowly in response. Kagome only growled back, anger rising from deep within her.

"You have no right to keep me here in your castle. Release me, and I'll think about not purifying you."

Sesshoumaru only snorted at her brave act.

"Purify me? You would have to remember, wench, who the dominant one is in this situation. Even if you somehow did purify me, you would have to get through countless demons until you finally reached the exit. I wish you luck."

Sesshoumaru had rung a bell in Kagome's head, and she knew he was right. She didn't stand a chance against so many demons, and all against only her. If only Inuyasha were there...

As if Kagome's thoughts were heard, a loud bang was heard from the front gate. Sesshoumaru eyed the window behind Kagome in wonder, and Kagome only froze. What was that?

At that moment, a guard came up in the doorway, sweating, and shaking.

"Lord Sess-Sesshoumaru...Inu...Inuyasha has...attacked...and..." The guard passed out, causing Sesshoumaru to growl. Kagome only smirked, giving Sesshoumaru one of those I-told-you-so looks. Sesshoumaru only gave Kagome a quick cold glance, then he was out the door. Kagome ran after him, but only to have the door slam in her face.

Kagome kicked and screamed at the door, once again. Why did she always have to be locked up somewhere? Why wasn't she able to help Inuyasha? He wouldn't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru, nonetheless his whole army!

Kagome slumped to the floor, in defeat. Hopefully Inuyasha would save her, and then they would leave...hopefully...

'_Inuyasha, please...don't get hurt...'_

''''''''''''''''

Well, there ya go, another chapter up :) I'm sorta under the effect of Nyquil, so I'm kinda...odd. My head is spinning...Grr.

Read and Review:)


	3. The Arrogant Miko

Hey! Another update! I'm trying to make these chapters longer, but its just so hard! Lol... Also, my evil mom is taking away my internet and giving it to my sister...making it all the harder to update. So, I might not be able to update but once every two weeks...so until then, I'll update as quickly as possible:P

This chapter is also put in a much more serious tone, as I was in a serious mood when I wrote it. I guess my emotions fall into my writing also, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing...

Anyways, thanks much for the reviews! They bring up my day :)

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter Three: The Arrogant Miko**

Sesshoumaru, very irked and tempestuous, walked his way to the main hall. His stupid half brother had to ruin his day even more by ripping apart the front of his castle bit by bit, carelessly attacking his guards and destroying his castle.

He had no respect for his inferiors at all.

Numerous guards were flocking the main hall, some fighting Inuyasha, and some ready to fight him. But, as soon as Sesshoumaru placed foot in the hall, all the guards scurried out of his way, wise to Sesshoumaru's anger.

Sesshoumaru, very galled and furious, wanted nothing more than to slice Inuyasha into tiny little pieces, then be on his way. He had come to ruin his time of serenity, which he wanted nothing more then to have at the moment.

Inuyasha just had to ruin it all.

Inuyasha, starting to become very tired and palled, hitched his way into Sesshoumaru's sight, still attempting to assault the guards that stood in his way. As soon as Inuyasha stood in plain view of Sesshoumaru, he took a deep breath. He wasn't in the mood to battle with Sesshoumaru at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to just lay down, and take a small break. But, of course, he wouldn't show that to Sesshoumaru.

That was just plain sapless.

Shortly after Inuyasha took his deep breath, he looked up to find Sesshoumaru gazing intently upon him. This had peeved him at no end for some reason, but he was in no mood to fight at the moment. He wailed an attack of words toward him instead.

"SESSHOUMARU! Why don't you give back Kagome! She is of no use to you, you have no business in taking her! The only reason why you would want to take her is to trade her for the Tetsusaiga! WELL I WON'T DO IT!" Inuyasha roared at Sesshoumaru, only causing Sesshoumaru to huff. He had forgotten that Inuyasha never listened...

"Well, you dirty hanyou, if you would have listened before to me, I'm sure you would have just saved your breath." Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard Inuyasha growl.

"I do not want your Tetsusaiga, I have been offered an entirely ameliorate deal. I will have no more use for your treasured sword, I will just demolish it as a matter of fact, just to prove to you that I do not need it. Even that I don't need to prove anything to you, I will do it just because it seems to irk you so. Then after that, I will destroy you, in good time."

Inuyasha, now baffled and tempestuous from Sesshoumaru's words, thrust his body in Sesshoumaru's direction, only to hit the edge of a sharp fang, the Toukijin. From being tired and battled upon, Inuyasha squalled, and stumbled backwards, his vision becoming black, and his legs becoming wobbly. He inwardly cursed himself for being so weak, and regained his position.

Sesshoumaru, glad that Inuyasha was going to be easy to knock out, calmly walked his way up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha became tense from Sesshoumaru's calm state, and backed up a few feet, not sure of Sesshoumaru's plans.

In a wave of light, Sesshoumaru quickly and abruptly flicked open his whip, and snapped it at Inuyasha, hitting him in the face for the second time that day, but this time knocking him out. Inuyasha fell unconscious on the floor, causing Sesshoumaru to huff.

'_How weak can one be...'_

Sesshoumaru slowly turned around, to face a band of his strongest guards, all ready to take action from Sesshoumaru's word.

"Take Inuyasha and dump him somewhere out of my lands. Do not kill him, I wish to battle him later, to give him some dignity with his death." The guards nodded to Sesshoumaru's command, and slewed away, eying their great lord for his choice.

Sesshoumaru had simply not wanted to kill his half brother not only because it would place no pride in it, but it would anger the miko to no extent. He was in no time going to deal with a raging miko at any point, so he just found a small loophole, and chose to go through it.

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance, greatly chafed that he would not be able to actually finish his paperwork that night. What did a lord have to go through to make peace with himself?

As he slowly departed the primary hall, he heard a loud screeching noise come from the guest hall. His ears twitched at the volume, and he hissed. What kind of a creature was in his castle could make that kind of noise? Just as his thought ended, the sound was made again, but this time it had more of a growl in it, and he could tell it was a feminine voice. He scrunched his nose up, and growled.

'_Stupid wench...'_

He huffed as he made his way up to where the noise was being fixed from, in Kagome's room. He had no idea why she would scream so suddenly and loud like that, and he would only be able to imagine why as he made his way to her room. He passed numerous guards and servants on the way to her room, all scrunching their faces together, and pressing their hands to their ears, trying to block out the horrid sound that the wench made.

He would just have to gag her when he got there.

When Sesshoumaru finally stepped foot outside her door, the noise stopped. He could sense fear and anger from the girl, but as he opened her door, she saw him, her fear started to subside. Her eyes grew wide, she scrunched her eyebrows together, and she clenched her hands into fists as he walked into her room.

"YOU!" Kagome shouted at Sesshoumaru, raising her arm, and pointing her finger at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO INUYASHA!"

Sesshoumaru just snorted at the miko's brave antics, and waved her off. Apparently she had seen Inuyasha be taken away from outside her window, and he made a mental note to block out all her windows so she would not be able to see out them anymore.

"I barely touched your precious hanyou. He knocked himself out. He apparently wanted to save you."

Sesshoumaru noticed the flicker of hope in Kagome's eyes, and then the anger that followed after that. Sesshoumaru just humphed, and turned his back to the girl.

"He will not save you though. He is entirely too weak, to even reach me himself. You are being traded for something all more valuable to me anyway."

Kagome's eyes flashed red, at seeming to be such a toy to anyone. He had hit her angry point rather hard. Just as she saw him depart for her door, she hurled her body toward him, hoping to scathe him, even if it was just a small ache. But, much to her suspicion, he didn't even move when her body hit him. As a matter of fact, it was almost like hitting a brick wall.

Except the brick wall attacked you back.

Just as her body hit him, she fell partly to the floor, only to have her neck snatched up by Sesshoumaru's threatening hand. He drove her into the closest wall, and held her up by her throat. She choked out a breath, as he held his grip tight.

"Such a frivolous attempt at attacking me." Sesshoumaru growled out. "But you are going to have to come up with something more arduous if you wish to hurt me, you little wench."

Kagome scrunched her face up, partly from Sesshoumaru's words, and partly because she couldn't breathe. She held her hand out to Sesshoumaru's chest, and emitted a sharp blow to him by a small purple light that uttered from the palm of her hand. He grunted, but did not let his grip go on Kagome's throat. Instead, he just squeezed tighter. This caused Kagome's vision to partly turn black for a second, and her head become light. She needed to breathe soon.

Sesshoumaru just creased his eyebrows together from Kagome's bravery act. So the miko wanted to play, huh? He squeezed his hand tighter, so he could feel the outline of her veins and glands beneath his fingers, giving no way for her air passage. Kagome choked and gagged for breath, and she flailed her arms around her, using her purifying powers on him as much as she could, and trying to kick him, just so he would let go, to let her breathe.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was becoming very irritated by Kagome's small attack. He squeezed his hand even tighter, angry that even she could take an attack for that long. Kagome's battle for breath was starting to end, as her body started to weaken.

Sesshoumaru emitted a low growl before he saw Kagome's eyes go blank for a second, and then slowly close. He let go his hold on her throat, and watched her crumple to the floor. He watched her body for a second, and realized that her chest wasn't rising as it normally should. He sighed in annoyance.

He hadn't meant to kill the girl.

He thought about not reviving Kagome, until he saw the small ugly demons surround her body, wanting to take her to the afterlife, either that or eat her soul. He sighed in irritation, and sheathed his Tenseiga. He slashed his sword at the demons, and watched them expire. Kagome's light breathing was then heard in Sesshoumaru's ears, and he growled in anger.

He vowed to himself that whenever Naraku came back, he would show him just how much he had to go through for the annoying girl. She was more bothersome then Jaken and Rin were, even putting them together. Sure, he did care for Rin, and he let her stay in his castle. But, she was a different story. She just reminded him of himself when he was younger...

Sesshoumaru turned around, to find that several guards and servants had gathered at the door, all interested in the scene that was being played before them. But, when Sesshoumaru turned to face them, they all gasped, and turned to go.

"Stop."

Sesshoumaru's low voice was heard in the ears of the servants and the guards, and they all stopped dead in their tracks. All were praying in their minds that Sesshoumaru wouldn't end their lives, right then and there. Their prayers were answered when Sesshoumaru just gave them orders.

"Someone take the girl and give her a bath, try to do so while she's asleep. Someone else border up her windows, she is not to look out them anymore. After she is given ger bath, give her some food. And made sure she is not noisy, I wish to be in peace for the rest of the night."

The servants bowed to Sesshoumaru, nodding in the process. The guards quickly saluted their lord, and quickly scuttled away, eager to be out of the presence of their lord. It was quite redoubtable.

Sesshoumaru walked out of Kagome's room, and toward his study. He was sure glad that the miko was taken out of his hands, and into another's, with sure knowledge that she wasn't going to be bothersome to him.

He finally made his way to his study, thoughts locked on finishing the mound of papers on his desk, and then sitting down, to enjoy the nothing that went on around him. He hated to think for no reason. He sat down behind his desk, to start the process of signing papers.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome sat in her bed, growling at the servants that scurried about her. They were bear youkai, very powerful and muscular, even if these were female servants. They were not ones to be trifled with. Yet, this had not stopped Kagome from being a burden.

They had tied her mouth shut, just because she wouldn't stop telling them to go away, or to let her go. So now, she sat in her bed, eyes full of wrath for the servants that completed their duties about her.

Some things they did were completely unnecessary to her. They had shoved food down her throat, made her change into a kimono, and even bolted her windows shut, and blocked out the view! Sure, she was a prisoner in the castle, but she was in a normal room! If they were going to treat her like dirt, they should have just put her in the dungeon. Not that she was complaining about being in a nice room or anything. It was just all confusing to her.

Kagome watched the servants clean the kimonos, clean the room, and make sure everything was all right in her room. Kagome slowly inched her hand up to her mouth, to take off the restraints that closed her mouth. A servant saw her do this, and slapped her hand away.

"Don't make us tie your hands up too! Maybe if you're better next time, we won't put the gag on you!"

Red flashed in Kagome's eyes, but the servants paid no mind to her. Kagome reached up and tried to pull the gag off from her mouth, but to her surprise, it was on her in a peculiar fashion, one she could not figure out. The servants grumbled, and snatched her hands away from the gag. They took both of her hands, and grabbed rope. Kagome saw this action, and began to struggle. Her attempts were futile though, as the servants were much stronger then she was. They had finally managed to tie her hands up a few moments later.

Kagome yelled behind the gag, as she was sure she wasn't going to give up the fight quite yet. The servants just sighed, and looked intently upon her. Kagome growled at them, and they just narrowed their eyes at her. Sure, they were just servants, but the girl was a prisoner. She was lower then they were.

"Miko, I would not try to draw Sesshoumaru into your room right now. He has killed you earlier, and for some rummy reason, he has revived you. I'm sure that if he killed you again, he would make no assay to resurrect you again."

The words of the servants had hit a bell in Kagome's mind, and she stopped brawling. This made the servants sigh in felicity, and continue to do their duties. Kagome stared at the bed, her thoughts obscuring her mind. He had revived her? Why? Was this 'deal' of his that important to him? And at that, who was she being traded to? Was it Naraku?

Kagome's thoughts still tainted her mind as the servants completed their task, and went to take the restraints off of her. They hesitated for a moment, and knocked her out of her thought phase.

"Miko, if you will not bicker or dither, we will take the restraints off from you. But, if you make an attempt at escaping, being noisy, or anything of the sort, we will not hesitate to tie you back up. Understand?"

Kagome looked up hazily at the servants, and nodded slowly. The servants then took the restraints off from Kagome, and she didn't make to move, or even talk as they were gone. The servants closed their eyes in happiness, glad that the girl wasn't going to be loud or annoying. They then looked at Kagome one last time, in curiosity at why she wasn't being galling. She just sat on the bed, her eyes starting straight forward, into nothing. They closed their eyes, and shook their heads, then walked out the door, closing and locking the door securely behind them.

Kagome still sat on her bed, thoughts clouding her mind. Was she ever going to see her home again? Would Inuyasha actually save her? What was going to happen to her? And, most importantly, _who was she being traded to?_ Were her miko powers actually that strong? She could only guess.

At the time being, she was stuck in her room, with no way out. For once in her life, she felt stuck. She had nowhere to go, no options to choose from. She could only wait and see at what would happen next.

She laid down on the bed, curled her knees up to her chest, and held them. At the moment, all she could do was wait. Just sit and wait. She squeezed her eyes shut, and hoped that the wait wouldn't be long.

''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, to find grass lying about him. He groaned and clutched his head. His head was pounding loudly, and his entire body hurt. What happened to him?

At that moment, all the memories flashed back to him. He passed out when Sesshoumaru smacked him in the face with his stupid whip. But...he didn't kill him? Now, that was weird.

Very weird.

He pushed the thought aside as he sat his head, up, eventually his entire torso going up with it. He looked at the area around him. It was nothing new, just a bunch of the forest. But, he wasn't in the Western Lands. He didn't save Kagome. All of a sudden, that thought caused a loud pang to appear at his heart.

_He didn't save Kagome._

He sighed, and clutched his head. For the second time that day, he failed at trying to rescue Kagome. Why couldn't he save her? He had managed to save her numerous times in the past, even from Naraku. But now, he couldn't save her, not from his stupid half-brother.

He stood up painstakingly, but heeded no mind to the pain. He was more pissed then hurt at the moment. He couldn't save Kagome.

_His Kagome._

For once in his life, he called Kagome his. Why? He didn't know, but it felt right. No, Kagome didn't belong to Sesshoumaru, she belonged to him. He wasn't about to let his brother take Kagome away from him, for whatever reason it was. He would get her back, no matter what.

As he stood, he sniffed the air. He could place a slight trace of Sango and Miroku's scent on his nose, and he realized how much of an idiot he must had made himself when he ran off so abruptly to try and save Kagome. Now he would have to go back to his friends, empty handed. He knew his friends would scold him for being so idiotic and stupid, but he would just have to get over that. He turned in the direction that they were in, and started sprinting toward them.

He had passed an umpteen amount of youkai on the way, but he was in no mood to battle any of them. They weren't on his priority list right now, getting back to his friends and saving Kagome were. As he ran, he could have swore that he placed a slight trace of Naraku's scent up, but he paid no mind to it. After all, it was retreating from him, not gaining on him.

Eventually, he saw his friends in a small clearing, Miroku and Sango were talking seriously to one another, while Shippo and Kilala slept in Sango's arms. He eventually approached them, and he saw the scorn look in their eyes for him. He had returned with no Kagome, much to their disapproval.

Inuyasha placed a downcast look upon Sango and Miroku. They just shook their heads, and closed their eyes. Inuyasha immediately began to try and defend himself.

"Hey, guys...I know I didn't save Kagome, but I will next time. I just wasn't in a state to fight anyone, and I had to battle tons and tons of guards. When I eventually reached Sesshoumaru, he just knocked me out with a flick of his whip...and I woke up in the forest. He apparently didn't want me dead for some odd reason..."

Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha with curiosity. Miroku decided to speak up.

"Sesshoumaru didn't decide to kill you, right then and there? Hmm...that's very odd. Well, while you were gone, Sango and I have come up with a conclusion to Kagome's kidnaping."

Inuyasha eyed Miroku intently, curiosity fazing over his eyes. Miroku just sighed, and continued.

"Well, last time we encountered Sesshoumaru, he said that Kagome was being traded for something all more valuable then the Tetsusaiga, but, what could be more valuable to him then the Tetsusaiga? And, who would offer him this, and wants Kagome? Well, we have came up with that Sesshoumaru made a deal, possibly with Naraku. He's the only one who would want Kagome, right? And, he's the only one who would offer something so great, that Sesshoumaru would actually take the offer up on, right? So...yeah..."

Miroku watched Inuyasha for a little bit, before he saw the red glance in Inuyasha's eyes. Miroku gasped, and Sango did too, apparently she had seen the red in his eyes also. Inuyasha swiftly stood, and growled.

"We have to get her back, right now!" Inuyasha yelled out, causing Miroku to stand with him.

"No, Inuyasha! We can't make the same mistake we did earlier. Sango and I have already started to make up a plan to take her back without any battles or fights. You are going to have to stick with the plan that we make up, or we will fail again at getting Kagome back. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha, on the verge of just running back to the Western Lands, killing Sesshoumaru, and taking Kagome back, finally subsided and agreed. He knew that they were not going to win her back through pointless battles, they had learned so earlier. He would have to get over it, and listen to Miroku.

He sighed, and sat down next to Miroku and Sango. He watched as Miroku pointed out what they had to do, and what he had to remember. He could see Miroku's mouth moving and his hands showing, but he couldn't hear him talk. All he could think about was Kagome, and the danger that she was placed in at the moment.

It was getting to him that he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed once more, and squeezed his eyes shut.

'_Kagome...just last a little more longer...I will save you soon, I promise...'_

''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, there you go! Heh, sorry it took so long to update. I've been pretty busy lately though, to tell you the truth. Fanfiction just hasn't been on my mind. I'm sorry :P I'll try to update quicker next time, I promise :)

Also, sorry this chapter was kinda boring. As I said earlier, I'm in a pretty serious mood right now. And at that, its two in the morning. I'm kinda tired... :P

Read and Review! Please, I need more reviews! ;)

Until next time... :)


	4. Small Times of Merriment

Hey! Oh my god, I updated! Isn't that just so awesome! Lol...Yup, if you haven't realized by now, I'm pretty happy. Even though school starts in like, a week...Oh well! I updated, and that's all that matters.

I'm sorry I haven't updated though, as I told you before, I won't be able to update as frequently as I used to before. My sister took over the internet, so now I no longer have it. Oh, what it takes to get my sister out of her room...

Also, this chapter is in a really happy mood, as I am in a happy mood. Lol. So, it might be stupid at some parts, but I can't help that. I haven't let my stupidity off in anything in a long while... XD

Thank you guys so much for all of the wonderful reviews :)

Anyway! Enough of me, I don't even know why you're reading this, just go and read the chapter you waited so long for :D

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter Four: Small Times of Merriment**

Kagome sat around in her room, waiting. Waiting for what, she didn't know. A change in the cold lord's mind? Maybe he would let her go? A thought flashed through Kagome's mind, one of Sesshoumaru running into Kagome's room, with tears in his eyes, on his hands and knees, begging for Kagome's forgiveness of him 'killing' her.

Now that put a large grin on her face.

Sure, she knew that it could possibly never happen, but it was sure fun to think of it. Besides, what else did one have to do, cramped in a room like this, with absolutely nothing to do? Nothing, of course, except sit around, and think the most amusing thoughts you could.

She even wondered how Sesshoumaru managed to go through with his everyday life. Sure, it had to be boring! She had been in this room for only a day now, possibly not even a day, and she was bored out of her mind.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, possibly a hallway away from Kagome's room. Small, running footsteps were heard running toward her door, but stopped, something was said, and then the running footsteps were heard again. Kagome leant over her bed a little, facing the doorway. What could possibly happen now?

As Kagome leant further in to hear what was going on, she apparently leant a little too far, and she went falling off of her bed, face first. She squeaked, and put her hands out for support, but they caused only for a temporary distraction to gravity, until she finally crashed down, onto the floor. She squeaked once again as she hit the floor, and laid there, in an undignified heap.

As she fell, the door to her room swiftly opened, and in the doorway revealed a small girl, one that would go by the name of Rin. Rin saw Kagome in a heap upon the floor, and tried to hold back the urge to laugh. Why, she just looked so funny!

Kagome's head was squashed against the floor, her legs were sprawled about above her head, her back twisted in an odd way, and her arms flailed out above her head. She just looked so funny!

Rin covered her mouth, trying to suppress the laughter that was trying to erupt within her throat, so all that came out her small giggles. Eventually, those giggles turned into louder giggles, which turned into laughter. When her laughing charade was over, she finally overcame the fact that Kagome could be hurt. So she ran up to the side of the older girl, and gently pushed her shoulder. When Kagome didn't reply, she shook harder.

This caused a small moan to come from the older girl's mouth, and then something along the lines of 'don't wanna wake up' was heard. This confused Rin even more, so she shook Kagome a little rougher. Kagome's eyes finally opened from the squished position she was in, and she looked around, and groaned as she began to sit up. Rin's eyes lit up when she saw that Kagome wasn't hurt, just only a little stunned. She let Kagome collect herself for a minute, and then began to introduce herself a moment later.

"Hi, I'm Rin! You must be Kagome. I heard that my Lord was holding another girl in his castle, and I just had to see who it was! I'm so happy that Kagome is staying here with us, it can get so lonely with only Jaken around to play with!"

Kagome, still confused from her fall, looked up to see a young girl blabbering away about who knows what. This confused her even more. Where had this girl come from? Why was she allowed to see her? Just then, a thought ran through her mind: escape. This girl could be her way to escape, and then she would be able to run away, and find Inuyasha, and then kill the stupid Sesshoumaru that held her prisoner.

Stupid dog.

When she realized that the little girl had stopped talking, she looked over to her. The girl was smiling sweetly, and Kagome couldn't resist the urge but to smile also. Oh, how contagious smiles could be. At that moment, several guards waltzed into the room, as if nothing was the matter. Kagome was becoming even more confused by the second. Did anybody see this talkative little girl that stood in front of her? Maybe they wouldn't mind if she just walked out of the room, either...?

It was worth a shot.

Kagome stood up, and smiled down to the little girl. She was having no problem at all thinking of a plan in her head, even though confusion swam around in all directions in it. And she thought school was hard! Kagome reached her hand out, and offered it to Rin, as she spoke.

"You must be Rin. I'm happy to see somebody like you, it can get really boring in here. Why don't you show me around the castle, Sesshoumaru hasn't let me see much of the castle yet, and it would be nice if you could show me it."

'_Slick, Kagome. Real slick. Lying to a 6-year-old. Wonderful.'_

Rin, not realizing that Kagome had just basically repeated what she had just told her moments earlier, nodded her head happily. Her Lord wouldn't mind if she showed Kagome around the castle, it would probably doing him more of a favor anyway, he would have to do it sometime.

Only Rin didn't know that Kagome was a prisoner. Oh well, it didn't hurt that she didn't know...

Kagome smiled as the guards growled at Kagome as she walked by. They were given orders not to let the girl out from her room, but if Rin was accompanying her, then what was there to worry about? They didn't realize that it could cost them their jobs, and possibly their lives. Poor guards.

Rin walked by many large doors, explaining what she knew about them to Kagome. The only problem was, Kagome wasn't particularly listening to the small girl. She was more worried about leaving this castle, and running back to her friends. And, what would happen if they all of a sudden crossed paths with Sesshoumaru? She wouldn't dare let him kill her again. She would focus her miko powers in on him, and blast him to dust. She knew she could kill him with her powers, but it was all a matter of concentration. The problem was, you couldn't have concentration around Sesshoumaru. Hell, the Cold Lord could glare ice daggers through you, how in the hell could you concentrate through that?

Kagome snapped out from her thoughts when she realized that she was being dragged past the front gates. The guards there sneered at her, but she only shot her tongue out at them, as if saying 'haha, you can't kill me losers!' Rin pulled her past many, many hallways, where it got so dark down them, you couldn't even see the other side of them, if there even was another side. Who knew how many secrets was held in this castle? Probably so many, not even Sesshoumaru knew existed. But, she was dragging herself through pointless thoughts. She really needed to be thinking of a escape plan.

Kagome was about to actually start taking in her surroundings for future use, but then Rin stopped, in front of two large doors. She let go of Kagome's hand, and pointed up to the large doors.

"These lead to the garden. We can go there if you want, its my favorite place in here!"

Rin jumped in the air, and Kagome beamed back at her. She was amazed at how sweet, and active this girl could be, especially around Sesshoumaru, one would imagine that this girl would be cold and arrogant as he is. But, apparently not his cold demeanor rubs off on everyone, as Rin held her composure high, and stayed as carefree as a young child should be.

'_Such a strong heart,' _Kagome thought, as she was pulled into the garden with Rin. She could only gasp as she saw the landscape that was in front of her. Large, beautiful trees were placed over large patches of tulips, marigolds, roses, daises, sunflowers...basically every kind of flower you could think of. Ones you wouldn't even think could grow in Japan!

'_Probably got them imported...just for Rin...'_

As Kagome's eyes were still bugging at the scene in front of her, Rin wasted no time in running up to one of the many flower patches, and jumping in it, covering her up from view. Kagome smiled, seeing just how happy the girl was. She really always was a sucker for cute, young things, and Rin just so happened to fall in that category. It made her remember the times of how she was younger, not a care in the world, just being a child. Oh, how she missed those times.

Rin emerged from the tons of flowers that surrounded her, and called for Kagome to come in with her. Kagome laughed, but made no hesitation in running up to the patch of flowers, and jumping in to meet the small girl. They both laughed in joy, and began chasing each other, and playing a small game of 'tag'. When Kagome started to get wore-out, she slumped down to the ground, a smile still present on her face. Rin ran up to the older girl, and sat down next to her.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome looked over to the small girl, and saw the trouble written on her face, and only smiled. She nodded her head to the small girl in reassurance.

"Yup, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. I haven't ran around, or played with anyone in a long time. I guess the grown-up in me is starting to kick in."

Kagome smiled as Rin giggled from Kagome's small joke. The small girl was so easy to make laugh. She was so bright, she could bring up anybody's day. It was probably why Sesshoumaru actually let the girl stay with him...

Just as Kagome thought's were ending of Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru decided to play scene in the garden. He slowly treaded into the garden, realizing that Kagome was in the flower patch, with Rin. This had angered him. He had given his guards strict orders not to let her leave her quarters. They had better have a good explanation for their doings, or he would have their heads.

Apparently Kagome and Rin hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru in the gardens, until he actually came into plain view of them, standing right in front of the flower bed, with a hint of anger splayed on his face. This made Kagome flinch a little, she hadn't realized that Sesshoumaru had indeed been standing there, but with anger on his emotions? It was hard to come across with Sesshoumaru showing emotion, but it definitely wasn't pleasant that the emotion had to be anger.

"Rin, what are you and this girl doing here. I have given the guards orders not to let the girl free of her room. How is she here?"

Rin's usual smile faded into a frown, and she couldn't find an answer to give to her lord. She just wanted to play with Kagome, and the guards weren't hard to pass, so...she just let Kagome out! She hadn't known that Kagome wasn't allowed out...Rin's heart fell at the thought of disobeying her lord, and tears started to swell at her eyes. She cast her face down, so Kagome or Sesshoumaru wouldn't see her crying.

But, Kagome, knowing the body language and the feeling in the air, knew that Rin was crying. And, it was in her best interest to help comfort her. So, she moved her way over to Rin, and held her silently shaking form. Rin grabbed hold of Kagome's shirt, and sobbed quietly into it.

Sesshoumaru, now confused then ever, watched the scene be played out before him. So, he had made Rin cry, and it was in the wench's best interest to comfort Rin. He watched as Rin started to calm down a bit, and then decided to interfere.

"Rin, go into the castle. Dinner is being served. Go and get yourself something to eat."

Rin, face red and poofy, looked up at her lord, and stood, much to Kagome's dismay, and nodded her head, rubbing the tears free from her eyes. She then ran hurriedly past her lord, very embarrassed, even showing that she would cry in front of him. When Rin was surely inside, Seshoumaru turned to face a very angry looking Kagome, who was standing up, her hands in tight fists. Sesshoumaru almost snorted. She looked amusing when she was angry.

"Sesshoumaru! How could you make that poor girl cry! She looks up to you so much, and you make her cry! How dare you!"

Sesshoumaru's smirk drew down into a frown, and he scrunched his eyebrows together. Did that wench just talk to him like that, again? Oh, now he was getting angry again.

"Wench, you will not tell me how to raise me ward. I will do as I please. if she did not want to stay here, she would tell me so. Now please, go back up to your room, I will be following you. If you try and run, I will drag you there myself."

Kagome became very pissed off by this remark. First he made Rin cry, then he acted like he didn't care! What kind of a lord was that? What she hated, more then anything, was a parent/guardian that had no care for their children. Sesshoumaru was basically Rin's father, so he made no excuse to not treating her right. Oh, how he pissed her off!

Sesshoumaru, realizing that Kagome wasn't moving to go back up to her room, was starting to become annoyed. Would he really have to drag her up there? He would like more then anything to drag the wench up to her room by her hair, pulling it all the more tighter as he went along, but he was compelled at doing it. He just wasn't in the mood to be arguing, or fighting a miko's strong purification powers at the moment.

So the two just stood in their same positions, Kagome, her hands fisted into small balls, and Sesshoumaru, glaring at Kagome as if she were a stain on the earth. The two were not forming to like each other one bit. But, whoever said they were?

After a few moments of Kagome being glared at by Sesshoumaru, she huffed loudly, then stomped by him, giving him an evil look while pushing by him. Sesshoumaru just snorted at her tactics, amused by the angry miko. She was more fun then Jaken was when angry.

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome back up to her quarters, hearing her mumbling and growling incoherent remarks, ones that he did not care to hear for. Guards and servants stopped by to look at the two, the angry miko, her face almost turning purple from all the anger, and Sesshoumaru, calmly following close behind her with a smirk smeared on his face. The guards and servants could only wonder at what caused the two to look like that.

When Kagome finally stepped in front of her door, she stopped abruptly, and turned swiftly around. Sesshoumaru calmly came to a halt also, wondering what the miko 'had in store' for him. But, instead of a physical attack like he expected, she just threw out a verbal attack on him instead.

"Why are you following me! I know the way back to this gosh forsaken room, obviously, so you don't need to be following me! And stop smirking at me like that! Leave me alone!"

Kagome stomped her foot on the ground, trying her damn-nest not to let go, and just whirl a wave of purification energy at him. But, she knew that for some reason it would not kill him automatically, and she would just suffer the results. Her dying again, and being revived. It wouldn't be a nice tale to tell that she got killed and revived two times in the same day, by the one and only Sesshoumaru. She wouldn't even be able to believe it herself.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's actions speak, her face turning a nice shade of red, her knuckles turning white from squeezing them so tightly, her legs starting to shake from all the tension. She was just an explosion waiting to happen. So, Sesshoumaru just stood there. He didn't release his smirk from his face, didn't make any noise, just stood there, watching Kagome's every move.

This just pissed Kagome off even more, and she growled loudly, and turned her back on Sesshoumaru. She bow her head, and squeezed her eyes shut. She could _feel_ the energy flowing within her, begging to be released, all on the one person that stood behind her. But, she wouldn't let herself go that easily. She couldn't. If she wanted to get out of this castle, she would have to save her energy, save it all up for that one day that she actually would snap, and just kill him. She smirked. That was going to be a lovely day.

But, for the time being, Kagome just let it go. She opened the door, turned to look at a still standing Sesshoumaru, and sneered at him, slamming the door shut in the process. She sighed, and walked over to her bed. She flopped down on it, and rubbed her temples. Sesshoumaru really wasn't the greatest way to release her tension on. He only made it worse. But, there was one thing that Kagome was now waiting for. Sesshoumaru to leave. She knew that he was still standing outside her door, still smirking at particularly nothing. She just wanted him to leave. Because, just because Kagome had an idea. Something that she realized, that she knew Sesshoumaru didn't.

Her door wasn't locked.

She smirked, and laughed inwardly to herself. She knew that her little charade would have made him forget to lock her door, and put whatever spell he had on it. She knew that later on, he would leave the spot at her door, and guards would replace it. But, she knew that she could overcome these guards. She could leave her room, and run down to the main hallway, past the little amount of guards that posted themselves there, and be out of this place. She chuckled to herself, and put her hands over her eyes.

Oh, Sesshoumaru would be surprised.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

"Guys! Your wasting your time! This isn't going to work, I know my own brother!"

Inuyasha was yelling frantically at his friends to stop making such a stupid plan, but it wouldn't work. They were making such idiotic plans, that even Inuyasha knew they wouldn't work. Or maybe, Inuyasha was being too stubborn to actually listen to his friends, and was just fixing his mind upon just running up in Sesshoumaru's castle, _again,_ and trying to tear down all the guards that flowed out from his castle. Hell, he had already killed a lot of them, why not kill the rest?

Inuyasha pounded his head on his fist as Miroku and Sango were talking over and over about what they were planning. They knew that Inuyasha would just yell insults at them, and make them feel like that plan wouldn't work, so they just paid no mind to the whining hanyou. But, Shippo was starting to become annoyed by the second, and he wanted nothing more then to have Inuyasha just shut up, and leave them all be.

After all, Inuyasha was never right, anyway.

Shippo put his hands over his ears, to try and shut Inuyasha out. It didn't work, so he tried sticking his fingers in his ears. When that didn't work either, he decided to shut Inuyasha up himself. He jumped up from the spot he was sitting, walked slowly up to Inuyasha, who in turn, turned around to confusingly face Shippo, who then in turn bopped Inuyasha on the head with his small fist. It earned a small 'thump' to be heard, and make Sango and Miroku's heads turn to face Inuyasha and Shippo.

Inuyasha, being as stubborn as he is, not only didn't shut up, but he whacked Shippo in the head as well, causing him to fly back a bit, and land on his back. Sango cast Inuyasha a look of pure evil, while Miroku just sighed, and shook his head. Inuyasha shot them both a confused glance, at why they would be mad at him. It was Shippo that started it first, anyway!

Sango turned her attention back toward Miroku, who was still deep in thought. They had no idea how they were going to get Kagome back, this was nothing like Naraku, it was Sesshoumaru. And they had never, not once, underestimated Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku both knew that Sesshoumaru had, indeed, spared Inuyasha's life a dozen or more times, but they didn't doubt that he wouldn't this time. Inuyasha, of course, being as arrogant as he is, wouldn't admit that Sesshoumaru really had spared his life a dozen or so times. He just states that his brother 'is a wimp,' or 'all talk,' but Sango and Miroku knew the truth. Even Shippo saw it, that Inuyasha was grateful. Even if Sesshoumaru really did hate him, why would he spare him? That man would always be such a mystery...

But at the time being, Sesshoumaru's composure wasn't what they were worried about. It was more along the lines of: how in the hell were they going to get Kagome back? All of their plans they made were starting to come to a halt, and they kept on changing their minds. They wanted something that didn't involve killing, or a big loud entrance. Possibly to sneak in? But, how?

Sango sighed irritably, and rubbed her temples. This was more tempestuous then Miroku was groping her. Miroku saw her irritation, and sighed along with her. He knew how much Sango hated not being with Kagome, they had grown to be such good friends and all, and it hurt her to see that they were stuck in a predicament, one that they couldn't find their way out of. Maybe they were just overreacting, like Inuyasha said, and they just needed to get over it, and storm the castle, and take her back.

It couldn't be that hard, could it?

They could only sit and wonder, as they tried to figure out what to do. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had finally given in to being quiet, and he now lay down in a tree high above the small group, staring at the sky.

'_Kagome...'_

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, and growled.

'_I swear, Sesshoumaru. Just wait until I come and take her back. Just wait...'_

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yup, there's that chapter! Ya, the group is still stuck on how to take back Kagome, only because I'm not ready for them to storm the castle yet :) Little runny, I know, but hey, its an update. And, as you noticed, this was one of the happier chapters so far, so yup.

Read and Review :)


End file.
